


Thousand Years

by StressyMessyAndDepressy



Series: Dancing in the Dark [2]
Category: Destinos: An Introduction to Spanish (TV)
Genre: B)), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StressyMessyAndDepressy/pseuds/StressyMessyAndDepressy
Summary: time stands stillbeauty in all she isI will be braveI will not let anything, take awaywhat's standing in front of meAngela tries not to love Raquel as much as she does.





	Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> not as long as I would have like it to be but,,, I have at least seven more to write.

Angela had suspected.

She wasn’t an idiot, she had seen all the signs: prolonged absences, hurried excuses, too many occurrences of “something came up.” There were very few things that could lead to all of those, and Angela knew what the most likely was.

She didn’t call him out on it, however - she knew that he wasn’t the only one withdrawing from her, she was guilty of fading feelings, but she still hoped that somehow, the slowly-shattering pieces of their relationship would come back together.

She couldn’t avoid the problem forever, and she was cruelly reminded of that fact when she walked in on her boyfriend and his other lover, and she realized, as she fled the scene in tears, that she wasn’t as detached from the situation as she had thought - wasn’t as detached from her boyfriend as she had hoped.

And that lead to where she was now - staring idly out the window as she was driven back by the woman who had stolen her heart from her boyfriend and kept it for herself.

Raquel.

Angela could now see that her feelings for her boyfriend had started to disappear even before Raquel entered her life - but the first time she was really aware of it was when she brought flowers to her parent’s grave and left with the urge to give them to the sexy lady next to her.

She still had the urge to give the flowers to her - but now the feeling was accompanied by wanted to kiss and maybe even propose to her. 

She couldn’t do that, though. Considering her latest breakup, she wasn’t sure if she was ready to date again. Even though sometimes it seemed that it had been thousands of years since she met and fell in love with Raquel, it wasn’t the right time for her to propose, or even ask her out yet. Maybe once Angela felt ready to date again, she would.

Until then, however, she would sit, alone, in her self-enforced abstaining from dating, and pine hopelessly after Raquel, knowing that she was the one to do this to herself.

\---

She regretted this too much, now that she thought about it.

Angela wasn’t normally a shy person. She wasn’t afraid to get on one knee and ask someone out - a fact which resulted in a loss of plenty friends that weren’t a fan of her girl-loving tendencies. But she was stopping herself from asking Raquel out, if only because she didn’t think it was the right time to date, and knowing that she wasn’t able to drop to a knee and ask her out was driving her up the wall.

She was hyperaware of that fact right now, as she sat at the dining table, face resting on a hand as she waited for Raquel to finish making dinner - her treat, Raquel had insisted. Angela was usually the cook between the two of them, but she wasn’t complaining. 

Right now, her mind was fixated on her brother’s plight - they weren’t sure if he would ever wake up. Angela was going to stay with him overnight as she had done the previous night, but Raquel had persuaded her to come back home, saying that a couple of days wasn’t going to make him wake up - the hospital would notify her if he did, anyway. 

Raquel had been so supportive of her, ever since her brother had had his . . . accident. Raquel was her rock, the only reason she hadn’t spiralled out of control yet. And they were fine as just friends - intimacy wasn’t necessary for this relationship to float (even if it was wanted, as much as she denied it.)

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a steaming plate being laid in front of her. “I’m no master chef,” Raquel said, taking her seat across from Angela, “but it should still be good.”

Angela took a bite. It was. 

Was there anything about Raquel that wasn’t to like?

It didn’t matter to her, of course. She wasn’t going to be dating anytime soon . . . even if it did sometimes feel like she had been waiting for Raquel for thousands of years. 

“Oh,” Angela heard a stuttering voice from above her. Her head shot up - she hadn’t - what if she’d - 

She had. Raquel was a blushing mess above her, eyes wide and mouth forming an o, all because Angela, in her thought stupor, hadn’t realized that she had said everything aloud.

That was no bueno.

Angela willed herself to stand up and run - unfortunately, her legs did not seem to want to cooperate, and so she sat there, frozen, mouth not willing to make a sound until Raquel said, face lit ablaze, “You know, sometime it feels that way for me too.” 

Angela’s jaw dropped.

She had never really given much thought to the idea of Raquel liking her back - she was too preoccupied with first her denial, then her longing, and then her resistance that she never thought . . . never expected . . . 

She didn’t know how to deal with this. So she did the first thing that came to mind.

Lean forward and kiss Raquel full on the mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> tytyty


End file.
